


[podfic] The Man Comes Around by Khirsah

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reading of Khirsah's "The Man Comes Around." All four chapters in one file. It is a bit over an hour long.</p><p>Author's quick summary: Aggressive!Hawke and Anders up against a (series of) wall(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Man Comes Around by Khirsah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man Comes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706901) by [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/pseuds/Khirsah). 



I thoroughly recommend this fic and its series. Hawke is aggressively dominant, Anders is submissive and needy, everything is utterly consensual, and there is an incredible amount of amazing sexual tension and slow burn.

I have only been making podfic for a short time and this is the first time I have read anything quite so long, but I enjoyed the process and am grateful to Khirsah for allowing me to use their work.

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20The%20Man%20Comes%20Around.mp3) (62MB, 1hr:08m) 

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
